


murmured

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2016 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2016, Name-Calling, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Azama always knows just what to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since I started Kinktober on Day Four, I've been going back to write the old prompts and this right here is Day Two, Dirty Talk.  
> 

His sharp tongue comes in handy when night falls, when they can disappear together to be alone, when Corrin can finally relax with her husband. Of course, for them, “relaxing” usually turns into fucking like rabbits, which is where his sharp tongue comes in hand, and when he has her pinned beneath him, he likes to lean down and whisper to her, calling her names and teasing her about what she wants and letting her know exactly what he wants to do to her.

And tonight he kisses along her collar bone while she blushes beneath him, squirming with desire. He teases her in action as much as he does in words, and he doesn't touch her anywhere else besides holding her wrists above her head. She whimpers and protests even though she loves this, and he knows it. He knows everything, all the little tricks it takes, because he can read her like a book and he's put more effort than he'll ever admit into figuring out how best to please her.

She is always impatient, but she likes to be forced to be patient, and when he kisses her collarbone, which he has discovered to be very sensitive, she is always driven so wild that she can't hold still. Her eyes drift closed and her voice breaks as she begs him to stop dragging this out already. That is when he strikes, tilting his face up to rest his mouth beside her ear instead.

“And why would I do something like that, Corrin?” he asks.

“Because... _because_.”

“Tell me, and I might think about it.” He nips at her earlobe.

“Because I _want_ you,” she confesses, even though it isn't much of a confession at all, all things considered. Of course she wants him, that's why they're in bed together, but he still likes to make her say it and she still likes the bit of shame that comes with admitting it. She squirms again and adds, “Please, Azama, I...I want you so badly.”

“Is that right?” he asks. “And how badly do you want me? Come on, I want to hear that too. In detail, if possible.” If could see his face, she would see the wicked smirk she fell in love with, but he continues to nibble at her ear.

“Very badly,” she replies, her voice getting higher as she writhes beneath him. “So badly it hurts!”

“And what do you want me to do about that?”

“ _Azama_ , don't make me-!”

“I can't do anything to help you,” he teases, “if you don't tell me what it is that you want.”

“I want you...I want you to fuck me,” she mumbles, and he actually _laughs_ at that.

“You want me to fuck you, huh? Isn't that a vulgar way of putting it? Such filthy talk for a princess! I'm not sure if I can indulge you in such unwholesome things...”

“That hasn't stopped you before,” she mutters, and he laughs again.

“My, my, keep talking like that and people might think _you're_ the one with the quick wit, you little slut.” He says the last part so casually, as if it carries no weight at all, and maybe it doesn't, after all this time, but she still gasps, feeling a surge of heat. “What? Was it something I said?”

“You said...called me....”

“What? Is it that I said you were a little slut?” He chuckles good-naturedly. “I only said it because it's true. I mean, here you are, begging me to fuck you, just like a slut _would_.”

“I-I didn't _beg_!”

“Oh? That's right, you didn't quite get to that point yet, but it _sounds_ like a good idea. Perhaps you _should_ beg me. Maybe then I could be swayed.” He finally pulls back to let her see the evil grin on his face and she scowls at him. Azama raises a brow, as if to say, _Well? Go on._

She caves quickly tonight, because she knows by now that the longer she keeps up her own act, the longer it will take to get what she wants. “ _Please_ , Azama,” she says. “Please, just...please just fuck me. I'm...I'm _begging_ you.”

“You're _begging_ me?” He feigns a look of surprise, and she could slap him for it, if she weren't so goddamn _desperate for him_. “Just like I said, isn't it? You're a slut. Well, there's only one thing I can do for that, I suppose...”

She gasps hard and it slowly turns to a low moan; with a quick thrust, Azama is buried inside of her without any warning, and his face only shifts for a moment before he returns to his usual, cocky demeanor. “That's what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted me to fuck you? Well, you're lucky I wanted to fuck you too, _Lady Corrin_...”

She's unable to speak, unable to reply to him at all as he fucked her hard, perhaps even harder than usual, though she wouldn't have any complaints about that at all. And the fact that he's able to keep up his act even now, the fact that he's still smirking at her and teasing her, just drives her all the more crazy. He drops his mouth back down to her ear so that he can murmur to her once more.

“Who knew my princess would turn out to be such a slut? I have to admit, I'm surprised...I'm surprised you turned out like this and I'm surprised you made me turn out like this...” He chuckles, and she whimpers, already on the edge just from the sound of his voice. “You make want to do a lot of things I'd never even thought about before, little slut.”

“L-like what?” She's barely even able to ask that, her voice is so broken with gasps and moans.

“Like this. I want to keep fucking you and fucking you until you can't do anything but scream, like the desperate little _whore_ you are,” he replies, and there's a false sweetness to his tone, and she can't help herself anymore. Just as he wants, she screams, trying and failing to form the syllables to say his name as she comes.

“There we go, just like that,” he says, and for the first time, his voice breaks, and his facade begins to crumble. “Just...just like that...” He nuzzles her shoulder, rocking his hips into her almost frantically. She can't even try to catch her breath, and all she can do is ride out the waves of her own pleasure and wait for him to reach his climax, panting and grunting into her hair.

He says something that sounds like beautiful, but she can't be sure exactly what it is, and then he can't say anything at all, and she always prides herself on being able to bring him to this point. She may break first, but that doesn't change the fact that he breaks eventually, and always and only for her. Azama groans as he comes into her, before stilling as his exhaustion begins to set in. It takes a lot out of him to keep up a mask for that long, and it won't be long until he's drifted off to sleep.

Corrin snuggles close to him, rather tired herself, but unable to help looking forward to whatever he may say to her the next night.

 


End file.
